Specy Spooktacular II
Specy Spooktacular II is a special one-hour long video containing Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. It is a sequel to Specy Spooktacular, which was released a year previously. It was shown on TV on Sunday, September 22, 2013, and will be released on DVD on Thursday, October 31. Users like Lord O' Darkness, RespectTheDisney5, and Waterclam, among possible others, will work on the episodes. Once again, the episodes all have custom title cards, similar to The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. The starring characters are presented on Halloween decorations and tombstones. After the starrings and featurings, a word "in" is seen before the custom title card. All the episodes are going to be released on YouTube and the Mondo site in October, following the DVD release. They are going to be stacked up alongside the original Specy Spooktacular in stores when this released. Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of the episodes are given these nicknames at the opening credits of an episode. *'Waterclam' (voice of Flyhigh, Basey, Dreamwalks, Ditchy, Fifty, and Burns): Scariclam, Pumpkinclam, Waterlantern, Wateryougonnadotoscareme *'RespectTheDisney' (voice of Josh): RespectTheDead5, Repsect for the Fizzy, RespectTheDisney5's Brain, Boiled Up Sizzly, I killed Disney, Respect the 12 Years of Death, I'll just reset my disc player to 5, From Beyond the RespectTheDisney5, Night of the living Disney, RespectTheDis-truction, Respect "Dead for 5 Years", Josh's Ghost, The Beast from Cheltenham, England (same as prequel) **'Lord O'Darkness: '''Lord of Darklings, Bored of the Darkness, Lord Of The Dark, Darkness Lord, I'm the one who created Fungus, It came from the Darkness, Loathsome Lord O'Darkness, Lord of the Dark Side, Lord O'Darkness' Scythe, Lord O' "Cute but Dangerous", Lord Moaning because of Darkness, Lord Mad Dog *'Brittonbubba: Britton-Blob-a, Great Britain-bubba, Britton-hubbablubba, I don't mean to burst your Bubba, Bewildering Brittonbubba, Boxed in Britton, Brittonbubba the Hutt, Dial B for Britton, Uh, an Ogre?, Battle of Brittonbubba, Brittalia, Britt-ish, I Can't Believe it's not Bubba!, A knife through hot Bubba, W-ritton in Bloo-ba, Britton's Bloated Body, BP (Britt-ish Petroleum) *'''Danielsecond: Demonsecond, Danielscary, Gone in 60 Danielseconds, Every Danielsecond Counts, Rip and Torn's godfather, DamnationSecond, Danielsecond to None, Wait just a Dan Second!, Mutated DNA Second, What's so damned about this second thought?, The Doctor's Syringe, Enter Second by Daniellica, Dammit, Second!, Dante's Second Inferno, Dan-ward Second-hands *'Abbeybunny:' Abandonedbunny, Scabbybunny, Killerbunny, Rabidbunny, Cannibalbunny, Abbey The Dead Bunny, Abbeyboar, Slenderbunny, Darklingbunny, My Dead Bunny, Over my dead Bunny, Aaaaaaaaah! Bunny!, Westminister Abbeybunny *'Pattyp999:' Pattyp666, Battyb999, Creator of Crazy and Shelly, Pattyp999 Problems, Dial Pattyp999 in emergencies, Flattypizza999, Pat the Ripper *'Mrboy90: '''MrScary90, MrScary911, Creator of Toad and Jenny, MrDaddyBoy90, MrJigsaw90, Mr12.21.2012 *'BuckandChuck: BioandChop, Kickthe-Buck-et, BiohazardandChuck, Buck and "What's so Grim about this Reaper?", Buck and "I am scared out of my wits!", Buck and "What's not scary?", Trick or Chuck a Bone!, Medic for a Buck?, This just in, Buck and Chuck are dead! *'Mimeandme: '''Land Mine and Me, Yours, Mimeandme *'Talktothepopes: Talktothedead, Talktotherivals *'Hiiragi1234:' I Killed Kagami, Nintendo Wii-ragi, Light Hiiragi *'Flippy the french2': Flippy the killer, Zombie the french. *'FurAnnon': DevilAnnon. *'Swoopy1116': Spooky1116, Creepy1116, SwoopOfDeath1116 Episodes #'In Your Dreams': (description needed) #'Nightmares Beware': Dreamwalks attempts to stop Ditchy from her Halloween pranks. #'Thank God Its Frightday': Limbo eats the souls of many unlucky characters. #'I Was an Avian Zombie': Pointy turns into a mutant after being accidentally pushed into a tub of radioactive waste. #'Trick or Die': Hornless thinks that Trick or Treaters are poachers. Get ready for some chaos! #'Savannah Revenge': The jungles animals decide to invade the world. Under the ignorance of Tarsy, who is the only that can stop this. #'A Horse Riding Nightmare!' : Elsko goes riding horses, which turns into a nightmare #'Your My Herobrine': (description needed) #'Loner's Halloween': Gothy has trouble looking for a costume, after finding a porcupine costume, people think she is Pierce. But will they finally realise it? #'Slender Bender: '''Slender Loris haunts Josh and his alliance whilst they were camping in a forest. Can Torchy stop the terror? ''Add your own episodes if you want! Special features #An all new trailer for Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out #Exclusive commentary #Printable Halloween poster #Behind the Scenes #Bonus episodes: Mall-oween, All In Vein Intros and summaries (DVD only) Will be added after all episodes are finished. Trivia *This is the first DVD sequel. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Articles in need of images Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular